


Scar(r)ed

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, it could be worse I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina's mind is apparently not into common coping methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar(r)ed

**Author's Note:**

> Kolvina got to me and this happened. I think it might turn out as a series/collection, too, so I guess we might see each other again. That is, if you guys liked this and wanna read more. Let's see how that works out, shall we?

_"Kol, I-", she paused, startled by his smile._

_"I know." His eyes suddenly seemed so sad, it almost broke her heart only looking at them. "I love you, too, Davina Claire. Please, don't cry. I'm not scared."_

_His face contorted in pain until his smile faded into an expression that proved his last words a lie. Kol Mikealson's face was full of a fear only death could have caused. Of course, that was exactly what had happened._

Davina woke with a start, a few tears spilling from her eyes before she could stop them. It had been weeks since Kol died, and still she was haunted by these dreams.

Dreams that were half a memory, varying only in the words he spoke, but taking him away from her before she herself could speak anyways. Just like reality had done. She wondered if he was watching her, approving of her actions or shaking his head at her tactics. She wondered if he was telling her not to cry, like he had done in so many of her dreams. She wondered if he really had loved her, if he still did, if he would when she finally figured out a way to bring him back from the dead.

"I'm so sorry, Kol", she whispered as she wiped yet another tear off her cheek. "But _I_ am scared."

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this to fanfiction.net; my penname there is scorpiusblackk.


End file.
